


to the beautiful you

by kopi_luwak



Series: step [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Triggers, banyak plothol ;_;, buat minggu akmd day #6 dan #7, fancomic ww, lol, saya (benar-benar tidak) sado, saya (sama sekali tidak) sado
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Tahu tidak, Akashicchi? Katanya, ada orang yang tertidur di dalam peti yang dijaga tujuh orang kurcaci, lho!" Kise Ryouta—yang ia yakin sedang dalam fase setengah mabuk—tertawa dengan lebar seolah itu adalah hal terkonyol sedunia (meski dia memang merasa begitu), kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan raut muka serius, "Benar-benar seperti dongeng putri salju, ya!"</p>
</blockquote>Dan siapa sangka dirinya, yang dia pikir adalah orang paling rasional sedunia, merasa terusik oleh rasa ingin tahu.
            </blockquote>





	to the beautiful you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/gifts).



> maafkan saya ini nista banget. silakan timpuki saya pake batu. saya ikhlas :')  
> judulnya kayak drama korea, emang :p  
> buat adek tercinta ~~yang minta diabadikan namanya~~ , ini (shitty) fancomic ga bakal selese tepat waktu kalo ga dapet saran dari kamu. lool.
> 
>  ~~btw sekarang saya ngerti perasaan doujinka yang ga suka dicolong karyanya orz~~ saya serius keliatan magernya ngegambar background di sini. #yha ~~nozaki i feel you~~
> 
>  ~~tahulah apa ini. bhay. bhay. bhay.~~ al-san maafkan dakuh giftnya najis semua gini ;_;
> 
>  
> 
> **standard disclaimer applied**

Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari kegelapan. Ia berlari tak tentu arah seolah tak menguasai dirinya sendiri, namun pemikiran dan intuisinya menuntutnya untuk bergerak lurus. Suara itu menggema, menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang tidak dia kenal di saat sebuah pemikiran menyadarkannya bahwa sekelilingnya tidak lagi hitam: berubah menjadi satu lubang besar dalam sebuah tembok bata tinggi yang ditumbuhi bunga mawar semerah darah.

(Dan di sana dia: dengan pakaian yang sedikit terkoyak, nafas agak tersengal dan tangan yang mencengkram salah satu tangkai bunga mawar yang melilit di tembok itu hingga berdarah yang anehnya sama sekali  _tidak_ sakit, menatap satu-satunya hitam yang tersisa di hadapannya, bertanya-tanya.)

Dia menjulurkan tangannya di saat dia tersentak oleh satu suara yang lagi-lagi keluar—

Kemudian dia membuka matanya dengan lebar, seketika (dan lalu memijat keningnya yang mendadak terasa sakit).

Lantai dansa di sebuah bar yang berisik tidak termasuk dalam hal yang Akashi sukai, namun entah mengapa, dia masih dapat menemukan dirinya sendiri berada di sini, yang notabenenya adalah bar yang cukup ramai, dia mulai meragukan apakah dia bisa dibilang menyukai tempat ini ataukah tidak.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, namun Akashi bisa menemukan mantan teman satu timnya, Ryouta, dengan mudah—siapa juga yang tidak bisa menemukan si kepala kuning itu jika mendengar suaranya dan teman-teman satu pekerjaannya (Akashi rasa) tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berdansa secara liar seolah tempat ini milik mereka sendiri.

Tidak suka dengan keheningan, Ryouta (yang digeret Akashi untuk menemaninya yang sedang sendirian), membuka pembicaraan,

 

Akashi mengambil ponselnya yang berdering dengan keras dan menatap jengkel, bagaimana bisa istirahatnya diganggu dan dia sedikit terkejut saat dia melihat nama sang penelepon, langsung saja, dia menyentuhnya untuk menjawabnya, namun sang ayah mendahului pembicaraan mereka dengan memanggil namanya, "Seijuurou."

"Ya, ayah," jawabnya, dan Akashi nyaris terkejut saat dia bisa membungkukkan diri dengan hormat meski sekarang dia tidak sedang dalam kondisi berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

"Eksplorasi hutan itu untuk perusahaan," titah sang ayah, tegas, "Tentu kautahu hutan mana yang kumaksud, bukan, Seijuurou," lanjutnya, dengan nada yang tidak kalah tegas dari sebelumnya.

Dan Akashi tidak akan kalah dalam determinasi, dan juga ketegasan kalimatnya. "Ya, ayah."

(Tentu saja dia tahu, sudah berapa kali dia keluar masuk hutan itu untuk menghitung berapa panah yang dapat meluncur tepat pada sasaran—dulu, ayahnya memerintahkannya untuk belajar memanah dan melihat hasilnya sesekali.)

"Aku yakin aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

Dia menghela nafas pendek dan ditahan, "Tentu saja, ayah."

Lagi, Akashi menghela nafas berat.

Kata-kata Ryouta terngiang,

Seolah mengangkat sebuah patung kaca, dengan hati-hati, Akashi mengangkatnya dan memposisikan tangannya agar terasa nyaman dalam mengangkatnya, hingga sebuah tarikan kecil di celananya menginterupsi.

Dan derap langkahnya yang menjauh terdengar menggaung keras sekali.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Seijuurou," sambut seorang pelayan yang membungkuk seketika saat melihatnya yang (pasti) tidak baik-baik saja, "Kamar dan air panas untuk Anda sudah siap."

"Ya."

Inginnya, Akashi segera melangkah saja, namun suara dari pelayannya menahannya lagi, "Maafkan kelancangan saya, namun, bolehkah saya bertanya siapa yang Tuan bawa?" ucapnya dengan tenang, dia memang pelayan yang paling lama bekerja dengannya untuk mengetahui sedikit kejanggalan: dia tak pernah membawa siapa pun ke rumah itu sebelumnya.

Akashi tersenyum, "Kumaafkan kali ini, karena aku sedang senang," ujarnya, dan matanya beralih pada sosok di kedua tangannya, "Dia ini ... hadiah buatku."

Sang pelayan masih tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Katakan pada yang lainnya untuk tidak mendekati kamarku seharian ini," matanya dan senyumannya berubah sedikit melebar, "Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Dimengerti."

Akashi menatap lelaki yang dibaringkannya di atas ranjangnya, puas menikmati hasil karya dan hadiahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat didefinisikan saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dia tersenyum.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dan seorang pangeran yang baru saja turun dari kudanya berdiri terpaku di depan peti yang telah terbuka dan kosong; bunga mawar di dalamnya telah bersaput warna coklat.
> 
> **end**
> 
> _ alternate title: broken prince _


End file.
